Edwards losing bet
by blumoon00
Summary: Edward and Alice got into a betting mood and guess what Edward lost and this is what he has to do
1. Prologue thingy

**

* * *

First things First, I do not own twilight, even though I wish I did.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

"Bella I am not going in there," screamed Edward in the mall.

"Come on it will be fun, you know it will be," rubbing Edward trying to get him to go into the store.

"Maybe for you and Alice but not for me, I absolutely refuse."

"Edward you are acting like a big baby just go in," said Alice as she snuck up from behind the couple.

The three of them were standing in the mall right outside a girls store that is all dresses and really frilly stuff.

"Edward go in you are acting like a big baby, just go into the freaking store," screamed his sister.

"Never, never in the whole entire world am I going into that place."

"Ok, Alice on three," as they said this one of them was grabbing onto his arm the other was going behind.

"one, two, three." Edward then screamed like a little girl as the two women made is nice manly shoes touch the fuzzy pink carpet.

* * *

I know it was short but I need some ideas about what the store could be and what they should make Edward do , so PLEASE review!


	2. the pain

First things first, I do not own Twilight, I still wish I did.

Also thank you the people who reviewed

Chapter 1

As soon as his foot touched the carpet he started to panic. He tried to run out but the girls were holding him. The store had mirrors in it all around and the store was just pink, from the carpet to the walls everything. Worst of all for him the store was filled with dresses. From elegant ling dresses to basically hooker dresses that was all that was in the store.

"Do I really have to get something from here," said the whining Edward.

"Yes. I guess you should've not bet against someone who can see the future," Alice was snickering.

"It not my fault that she did not do what I thought she would do."

"Well out of all people you are the one that should know I have gotten better at things since I have become a vampire."

While the girls were looking at dresses, Edward looked like he was in pain. He wanted them to stop checking up on him so he could make a break for it, but that never happened yet.

The dresses that were being looked at were mostly pink and very frilly. After about three were picked Bella guided Edward over to the dressing room, and he knew he was not going to like it.

I need reviews on what the three dresses will look like. The more extravagant the better.


	3. Dress 1

Chapter 2

First things first I do not own twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer

I thank the people who have commented and gave me some ideas for dresses

"Edward honey go in to the dressing room," asked Bella politly.

"Not going in, I absolutely refuse I am not putting on a dress."

"Alice, call your brothers."

"Ok Bella that is a can do."

"Bella, why them, they will put it on me for sure."

"You do not want to put them on yourself so I have to get someone here."

"Bella they will be here in ten minutes," yelled Alice from across the room.

Edward was now slightly grumpy by this. He grabbed one of the dresses not paying too much attention to which one it was. All he knew was that he did not want to be here and that it was no fair that he had to do this, even though he lost the bet fair and square.

"Edward. Edward, where are you ? Bella was wondering.

"Bella I am in the dressing room with one of the dresses, and I do not like it, it is way to girly."

The dress that Edward picked out was an import from Japan. It was long and pink and very frilly. I t also was a tube dress. The one thing he did not like about it was that it was covered with Hello Kitty, and fake jewels.

"Edward you look good in that dress," said Jasper with his face bright pink and looking like he was about to explode with laughter.

"Jasper, shut up before I have Alice put you in a dress." He then shut up.

"Edward I like it on you," said Bella also with a smirk on her face.

Then from across the store all you could hear was Alice's very loud laughter.

All of this was pissing Edward off so he grabbed another dress that they had picked out for him and stomped off to put it on.

Well the first dress is done. This was the first one that I thought would be good for this story. Have some Ideas for others but more reviews about dresses that you would want to see on him would be good.


	4. dress two

Again I do not own twilight it is the property of Stephenie Meyer _____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Alice was still laughing as Edward went into the dressing room again with his second dress. From his reaction everyone wondered which one he thought was worse.

When Edward came out it looked like a rainbow furry had taken over his body. This dress was rainbow colored and was puffy.

"I want the other dress back."

"Edward you know this is a good look for you ." said Bella.

Again Alice was laughing on the other side of the store. Edward was getting pissed. He walked over to Alice and slapped her. Then when Alice noticed what he did she abruptly stopped and slapped him back only hers hurt worse than his did.

It was quite funny for everyone in the store because in dresses Edward walked like a runway model.

While walking back toward the dressing room, Edward wanted to have a little fun. He wanted to make a bet with Emmett and Jasper.

Edward looked at the two of them and then he smirked, then said, "I got an idea, if Alice laughs when I come out in my next dress, you two have to get the two other dresses that I do not want and go along with the deal that Alice put me through, but if she does not laugh, I have to buy all three dresses and wear them all next week. Deal?"

The two of them looked at each other, the nodded.

Then Jasper gave him his answer, "we agree."

"Fine then, Bella would you please watch these two to make sure that they do not try to restrain Alice from laughing."

"I can do that babe"

Edward then grabbed the last dress and ventured off into the dressing room.

I hope that you liked this chapter because it was making me laugh while writing it. I need some ideas for the last dress I need to make it look really really good on Edward or Really bad so give me come Ideas.

Thanks

Char


	5. the last dress

I do not own the characters or twilight

Chapter 4

Everyone could hear Edward in the dressing room trying to put it on. When he came out everyone was in awe except for Alice, who was of course laughing.

"I think that I like this one," said Edward looking at himself.

"Edward you look wonderful," Bella said while staring at her husband.

This dress was black with a slit on the knee, It also has white ruffles around the edges. It looked amazingly good on him.

All that really could be heard after everyone calmed down was a groan.

Emmett and Jasper did not even want to look, for one reason. They had to get the other dresses.

They had to pick between the Hello Kitty dress and the one that looked like a rainbow animal.

It was known that neither one of them wanted to wear the dresses, like was stated in the bet.

They did not want to wear them tonight, they also knew that they were going to get stared at and made fun of. Or they never knew people could like them but no one knew.

Emmett and Jasper went to go try on the dresses to see who got what.

This is it people have to review to help me decide who should wear which dress. The long pink Hello Kitty dress or the short on that looks like a giant rainbow animal in the form of a dress, people please review for Emmett and Jasper and their dresses.


	6. the other guys

I do not own twilight

The guys in the other dresses

After Edward changed out of his dress and got it bagged up, Emmett went in to the dressing room. He got first dibs because he blew away Jasper in a game of rock paper scissors.

First, he tried on the Hello Kitty dress. Within five minutes of trying to get it on he shouted, "Bella, call Rose for me, tell her I really need her."

Bella then called Rose it rang twice then she picked up, "Hello, Bella What do you need?"  
"Emmett needs your help."

"What did the big oaf do now, get stuck in a well?"

"No, just come to the mall and come to Annie's Dress Shop."

"Ok fine but I am already at the mall with Esme so give me about thirty seconds."

"Emmett, she will be here in a few seconds."

Like she said thirty seconds later she and Esme were walking into the shop.

The first thing she asked, "What is Emmett doing here, and what is Edward holding?"

"I kind of lost a bet with Alice, and was forced to get a dress here for the party tonight, and then I would not get into one of the dresses and my wife called Emmett and Jasper her to put it on me, but then I unwillingly put it on myself, and put on another dress, and I kind of made a bet with Emmett and Jasper about Alice and my last dress, which I won, and Emmett and Jasper have to get the other two dresses."

Rose and Esme nodded through the whole story. Then Rose came to a conclusion, "Emmett got stuck in one of the dresses and did not want anyone else but me to help him?"

Emmet then screamed from behind the dressing room door, "That is exactly true honey! Just come help."

She giggled as she walked into the dressing room. While she was in there she said, "One, two , three." Then Emmett screamed, Then said, "Never do that again Rose."

She then walked out with the dress in hand and handed it to Jasper, "This one is yours."

Emmett then came out in the other dress. Bella stated, "You look better in it than Edward did." All the other girls nodded. Emmett just looked at it and was like, "ah man! Do I have to?"

Everyone answered, "Yes!"

He pouted as he trekked over to the dressing room to take off the dress.

"Well Jazz we know what dress you get. He gave it a nasty look but then came back with a smile and started to chuckle, "at least I will not look like a fuzzy rainbow monster."

Everyone agreed, As they went to pay for their dresses.

Alice then said, "Now time for the next part of the bet. Shoes!"

Then guys all looked like they wanted to kill themselves as they had to walk out of the store.

Please review and tell me what you think

I need to know a good color of shoes for each dress.


	7. SHOES!

I Do not own twilight!  
________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6:

In order to get to the next store they had to walk clear across the mal. If you were not paying attention you would of missed it. It was a little hole in the wall and it was called, "Shoe Haven."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would actually walk into this store by themselves. Everyone thinks because it was not that girly.

You walked in it every thing from wall to wall was covered with shoes. The guys looked around and said, "Why have I never seen this store before?"

Alice replied, ,"Because none of you guy do your own shopping."

They all nodded and then ran off to look and guys shoes, but it was not long before the three ladies drug them all to the women's department.

"But, But, I do not want to be here it is too feminine," screeched Emmett.

Rose replied, "because. I. Said. So."

He then pouted and let her drag him.

Alice then said, "Emmett you are first."

"Why me."

"I am not even going to repeat it."

He pouted again. While Rose sat him down on the bench. Then she got out the foot sizer. She started adiisting it to fit his foot.

"Jeez Emmett, you wear a size 15 in women's." said Alice. Then she went to search for the perfect shoe.

It took her almost twenty minutes to find a good shoe. When she came back it was a pair of tall bright read strappy heals.

She put them on him and they fit perfectly. "Emmett, please walk around."

He got up and within five steps. Pow! And he was on the floor.

"Rose will you walk around with him to make sure he does not kill himself."

She nodded and walked around with her husband.

"Next up is Jazz. Please take you seat."

He tried to run but Bella gabbed him and force him to sit.

Alice put the foot do dad on his foot and sized him up.

"A size 11 not bad."

She wandered off and she came back with a normal sized box of shoes. She opened up the box to reveal a pair of short healed white shoes.

She put them on and then to him to walk. He walked perfectly around with no problem.

Alice questioned, "Have you been wearing my shoes again?"

He ran away while Alice chased him.

After about five minutes she came back and said, "and our last contestant, Edward.

He also was forced to sit on the bench. While Alice got his shoe size, "Edward, you wear a size 13." Then she stalked off to find him a pair of shoes.

It took her a little longer but she did come back. Her box was normal sized again, She picked out a pair of black and white strappy shoes, Except that these were taller. They were put on him and he was tall.

Like Jasper he also walked around just fine. Alice then put the guys out of their misery and then put them into their boxes and then told them, "Guys we have one more stop."

All of them started to panic.


	8. Emmetts Wig

I do not own twilight!  
Thanks to all that have reviewed. I do not know how long I am going to make this fanfiction but I do know how I am going to end it.

Chapter 7

"Alice where are we going?" whined Jasper.

"Yeah Alice there are not very many more things you can do to make us suffer," added Edward.

"You will be surprised."

Emmett was being quiet through this whole thing because he is in pain because of falling in his heels.

After about five or six minutes of the constant whining, they reached their desinatition, a wig shop.

"Alice, What in the hell are we doing here?" was the first thing that came out of Emmett's mouth since leaving the shoe store.

"To add some touches to your outfits, that's why we are here."

The guys again tried to run away but the girls caught them like always and made them go into the store.

In the place there were wigs of many different colors and shape and lengths and anything you could think of.

"I will say one thing," said by the whining Jasper, "I do not want that one." He pointed to a long blond one.

"I would not make you where that one silly, just all of you guys go over there and take a seat while we girls do our job of making you suffer.  
After about five minutes of looking the girls were like, "You guys go to the bathroom in the back of the store and put on your dresses and you shoes, we need to see which wigs would match, we would prefer if Emmett went first."

He started to panic but the other guys pushed him to the dressing room. When he came out he was really tall and had very hairy legs. The girls already had a plan about that one though. When he came out his brothers had to help him because he still not walk in his chosen shoes.

When he was taken over to them, they had maybe four picked out for him; he was worried because there were ones from bubble gum pink to green.

He wanted to run but he was surrounded, he said, "Let the suffering begin."

The first one that was but on his head was the green one, It was a bob like cut with different colors of green in it. He looked good with it on but it did not look good with the dress, Alice was like, "I might buy you that one.

The second was bright blue, and also short but it was not a bob, it went down to his shoulders. Alice again spoke her mind, "nice but does not match the dress."

The third was a bright red. Alice looked at it and then changed her mind because it did not match the dress.

Finally number four, it was bubble gum pink. It went down a bit passed his shoulders and looked good on him with this dress.

"Rose, Alice, Bella, do I have to get this one?"

All of them responded, "Yes."

"Rose could you now take Emmett back to his seat in the waiting area and tell Edward it is time to get ready."

Hoped you liked it.

Please give me reviews about what color and length Edwards wig should be.

Oh yeah! Last Chapter I was in a rush about writing it because I had to upload it and put it on right before the bell. I got to thank, josefinaamo for the ideas for the shoes.


	9. Edwards wig

Sorry for the long update, I have had a lot of finals this week. So here we go.

Chapter 8

"Edward are you ready?" said Bella.

"No not really but do I have a choice?"

"I guess not. Alice time to do you work, make him look different."

"I will do my best."

Behind Alice was a line of wigs. Some of them were similar to Jaspers but a lot of them were different.

"First things first, Edward go change into your dress and shoes," Alice ordered.

When he came out he was not happy, He also did not like the fact that he had to get a wig.

When he sat down in the area Alice had set up, she started contemplating which one would look the best, and that one would go on first.

Before he knew it, the girls plopped a long bleach blond wig on his head. It looked good on him.

"Edward I think that we found you your wig," Said Bella.

"Edward looked at himself in the mirror. "I guess I do not look that bad."

"That's good now go sit down, by Jazz for me."

"Emmett go get ready your up."

I know it was short but I only had a short amount of time to write. I promise Emmetts will be longer. I also need ideas for Emmett, I honestly have no idea what his is going to look like.


	10. Jazz's wig

Sorry about the error in the last chapter it should be Jaspers turn not Emmett's so here we go.

Chapter 9

"Jazz you are up," said Alice.

Jasper was sitting what looked like two cross dressers abut he knew they were his brothers.

Jasper then went and changed into his dress and his shoes. He looked pretty good dressed up in pink.

The people, who ran the store, said that he did look very femine, and looked more like a chick than most girls did.

Jasper sat down on the stool. The wigs that Alice picked out for him were a lot different than the ones that we chosen for his brothers.

The first on that was picked out did not look good on him. It was black and a bob. Alice took one look and said, "You look too much like Cleopatra."

The second one was blond like Edwards but a little bit shorter. It did not look good on him either.

The next was a short brown one. I looked good. Alice said, "Jazz I think that we found your wig. It is one of the few that looks good on you."

Jasper looked relived that he did not have to try on anymore. He was like, "This one looks good."

"Alright guys lets see you all together," said Rose.

The three of them lined up looking very womanly except for Emmett who looked like a he-she. Jasper looked the most feminine by far. He also looked and walked like a chick.

"Ok guys time to go home," said Bella.

"Can we take off these things before we go," whined Emmett.

"Nope, we are in a rush."

"Fine, let's just hurry before anyone sees us."

The bunch of them were walking through the mall. People were looking at them strangley. Then a mall cop came up and started hitting on Jasper.

"Hey, babe would you like to go on a date with me tonight."

Alice stepped in before the guy could say anything, and punched him in the gut. The poor guy was on his knees in pain. Then after a few minutes of him whining, he got up and escorted the group of them out of the mall and told them that they were not allowed back for a whole year.

There will only be a few more chapters. But tell me what you think.


	11. the party

This will be the last chapter thanks to all who reviewed on this story so here is the last part

On the way back to the Cullen House Bella asked her husband, "Are you ready for the party tonight."  
"Yeah I guess I think it would be better though if I did not have to wear this outfit it is really itchy."

"You will be fine it will just be for a few hours."

"It still sucks I have been in this thing too much today and I might die if I have to wear these shoes for any longer."

"Well know you know what it is like to be female. Well almost all you need to do is go through child birth and then you will know what it is like to be female."

"That is never going to happen so ha."

"I can get it arranged that we get the suit that makes you feel like you are carrying a kid inside you and it grows too."  
"Where in the heck would you get one of those Bella?"

"Carlisle."

"Oh shit." He knew that Bella might be able to bull this one off.

This was said as soon as they pulled into the driveway. AS soon as they stepped out of the car Bella raced over to Alice to tell her of her grand idea for the guys. Alice soon started to burst out laughing. "Bella we so totally have to do that, let's go tell Rose."

"Edward knew that he and the other guys were in trouble."

"Eddy honey lets go into the back yard for the party."

Then before all of them got into the back yard the girls pulled them to the side, "We have another idea for a bet for you three," started Bella, "If anybody mistakes you three for females you guys are going to wear a pregnancy suit, but if people recognize you, guys do not have to go through the bet."

After this the girls pinned a corsage to each of the dresses, little did these three know that there were cameras in the flowers that let the girls know what would happen with the next bet.

The party lasted for about five hours and then the party was over I think that the guys were happy that they could get out of the dresses and now it was time for the girls to do their work. They went and snatched the flowers off of the dresses or what was left of them anyway.

They plugged the flowers into their docking station which was connected to Alice's computer. It was guessed that she had bought these a while ago and that she was waiting to use them for a special occasion such as this.

The first on that they looked at was Emmett's. Right away in the film they saw that Emmett was recognized so he was out of the bet.

"Damn, I wanted to see him in one of those suits." said Rose.

"We all did we just have to hope that someone did not recognize one or both of the other two other wise this be of ours is not coming true, "said Alice.

The next one up was Edward. They popped in the flower and then saw that no one knew that it was him and that he had to wear the suit.

Then they saw Jaspers. It was the same case for him he had to wear the suit too. This was going to be interesting.

Well this is the end. It was fun writing this one but I think that I might make the idea I told in this story in to a sequel. Well tell me what you think.


End file.
